Back of the Impala
by of-mice-and-marshmallows
Summary: So, Dean is in the back of the Impala when Cas appears next to him. It's nighttime. Sam's gone to get pie. What ever could happen? *hint hint*. Rated T because I'm slightly paranoid but don't think it's too bad. Destiel fic!


**Okay, I have no idea how to continue the RotG fanfic I'm writing (Nightmares). Seriously, really bad writers block here so I'll continue it as soon as possible. This was a request from the beautiful, wonderful an-adventure-to-gallifrey, who just so happens to be my wife. This is also my first publish romance/fluff/guyxguy fanfic soo, please be nice and review!**

* * *

The Winchesters had parked up at a roadside cafe on the side of the motorway. They had been travelling for 14 hours straight, Dean for the first 7 then handing the keys over to Sam. The older Winchester was asleep in the back of the Impala, a blanket thrown over him by his brother.

Sam glanced back at his brother and smiled, he preferred him when he was asleep.

"Hey, Dean? I'm going to get some pie, you want some?"

"Pie? I like pie. Who said pie?" Dean shot up, throwing the blanket off and staring at Sam with the same expression a 5 year old had when he got a new toy.

"I said 'do you want some pie?' We're staying here for a while, okay?"

"I'd like pie." Dean replied simply, his eyes still shining happily.

Sam nodded then got out of the car, heading towards the cafe in the semi-darkness. Dean leant back against the soft seat of the Impala, closing his eyes and trying to re-enter the world of sleep.

Cas appeared next to Dean and the hunter, sensing a disturbance in the air patterns around him, opened his eyes.

Dean jumped away from Cas, banging his head against the window frame before realizing it was Cas and not some random creepy guy who decided to sit in the Impala with him.

"Jesus! Cas, you've got to stop doing that. You scared the living daylights outta me."

"My apologies, Dean."

Rubbing the back of his head, Dean glanced at Cas. The angel was wearing his signature trenchcoat but, in the chilly winter air, he was shivering slightly. Dean sighed.

"Come here, you." Dean pulled Cas into his side and arranged the blanket so it covered both of them.

"Is this normal. For two males like ourselves, Dean?" Cas asked, looking up at Dean.

Dean hesitated, how could he justify this?

"Um, yeah. Course it is." Dean grinned at Cas then bit his lip, he realized his feelings towards Cas were more than just...well, friendship.

But he was Dean Winchester. He didn't fall in love, he just flirted. He'd never fall in love. Well, 'never' seemed to be on the other side of the carpark getting pie with Sam. He looked at Cas, looked into his bright blue eyes which were so innocent and, before he could stop himself, he leaned forward and kissed Cas on the lips.

Cas then realized that no, this wasn't normal for two males like themselves.

"Dean?" He tried to pull away but Dean beat him to it and gazed at him with sad green eyes.

"Sssh...please Cas. Just..." Dean bit his lip again anxiously.

Cas frowned then scooted closer to Dean. He wrapped him arm around Dean's waist, pulling the hunter closer to him. Dean's heartbeat quickened and a light redness filled his cheeks.

Cas smiled as he noticed Dean's blush and moved closer still as Dean's back was pressed up against the door of the Impala.

"Cas..." Dean started to talk but now it was Cas who interrupted.

"Sssh...Dean. No talking."

Cas smirked at Dean then pressed his lips to Dean's, the taste of cherry and pastry filling his mouth. Of course, Dean loved cherry pie.

Dean deepened the kiss, his hands making their way into Cas' hair and clenching tightly. The feelings filling his entire body felt so much like fire; he felt so ecstatic, so fulfilled, so...sinful. Cas is an angel, a pure, innocent angel. Still a virgin, even after all these years. Still perfect, untouched.

Pushing the guilt and sinful feeling to the back of his mind, Dean focused entirely on the man in front of him.

He pulled away for air, both of them breathing heavily and staring lovingly into each other's eyes.

They leaned forward again, ready to resume their passionate make-out session when a sharp knock on the window startled them.

Dean glanced backwards out of the window and saw Sam, holding a bag full of pie and grinning widely.

Dean pulled away, accidentally opening the car door and falling backwards onto the concrete ground at Sam's feet.

Sam was laughing hysterically, clutching his sides. Dean picked himself off the floor, brushed himself off and glared at his younger brother before stomping away across the car park, without looking back at either Sam or Cas.

Sam grinned and shook his head.

"Dean and Cas. Back of the Impala. Who'd have thought it?"

* * *

**So, yeah. A destiel fic. Again a prompt from the beautiful an-adventure-to-gallifrey. Love you sweetheart! ;) So yeah, read, review, fave/follow if you want. And I'll be back soon with either a new chapter for Nightmares (unlikely) or another story (more likely).**


End file.
